Bella's Unknown Life
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella was taken from her parents when she was just a month old and was placed with the Swans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have seen Suicide Squad so many times I finally came up with an idea. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Suicide Squad.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **HPOV**

 **I was in the hospital and to give birth to my and Puddin's first baby. I was in so much pain but I was able to laugh through it. The doctor told me it was time for me to push so I did I kept pushing until a baby's cry was heard.**

" **Congrats Mrs. Quinn it's a girl" the nurse said as she put my little one in my arms.**

" **I know what to name her" I said quietly and I smiled at the baby and moved a finger over her face gently.**

" **Lilith Aella Quinn" I announced to Joker as I hand him his princess for the first time.**

" **I love it Baby" he said to me and I smiled at my two favorite people.**

 **A month Later**

 **JPOV**

 **Me and Harley were sleeping in the room next to our babygirl when we heard her start to cry so I got up and went to her room and when I entered I saw Batman holding my Princess.**

" **Put my daughter down" I growl out to him and he turns and tries to shoot me but a blur ran in front of me and took the bullet. Then Batman turned around and went out the window I tried to go after him but the figure had a strong grip on my arm.**

" **Mr. J, I will find her I am Major Jasper Whitlock" the guy says to me. I turn around and I see a tall lean muscled guy, and looking at his face I notice his eyes are red and he had honey gold hair.**

" **Major, I will not rest until my baby is back with me. Track her and report if you come up with any leads." I demand him and he nods to me. I went back to my room and saw Harley was up.**

" **Puddin' what's wrong?" Harley asked me.**

" **Lilith was taken" I said to her as I went and got dressed.**

" **Who took my baby?" Harley asked deadly calm.**

" **Batman" was all I said once I saw she was getting dressed I grabbed my guns and put them in their holsters and waited for Harley to be ready. While she was finishing up I went and called the Squad so everyone can meet up.**

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **We were all in my office with Harley behind me with her hand on my shoulder and bat in the other hand.**

" **So what's the emergency?" Deadshot asked. I growled out,**

" **My daughter was taken by Batman and a guy named Jasper will track her but that's all I know." I heard everyone gasp and then turned to Harley because they know she always wanted to be a mom but she couldn't due to being in prison.**

" **Me and Puddin' won't rest till she is back here safe and sound" was Harley said. With that said we all started to make plans on how to track where my daughter went and if she grew up or not.**

 **So here's the first chapter I already know the pairings and I will do Jasper's point of view next time! Anyway I can't wait to here what ya'll have to say and please keep any negative comments to yourself unless it's to help improve this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you for y'all's support and I hope you like this next chapter. Also there will be a major time skip to when Lilith (Bella) is 17 but fear not it will get better from there.**

 **Here are some shouts outs from those that I kept and the only reason why I say that is bc I accidentally deleted the notifications I've gotten when I wanted to save them but anyway… I want to shout out to…**

 **Sycoscrorpio66691**

 **Slytherin2616**

 **Dragonfire611993**

 **fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night**

 **caryenjoysreading**

 **fangtastic21**

 **eness**

 **Annabella- Columbia**

 **BellaMonicaJackson519**

 **vampire and Inuyasha lover 13**

 **cosmo Girl666**

 **morrismsteph**

 **And to anyone else that has reviewed, followed, or favorited I really do love the support and everything. I will now get to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Suicide Squad; I wished I owned the Joker though hehe**

 **Chapter 2**

 **JasPOV (Jasper)**

 **When I left the Joker's place I started to track where Batman was going. I started to loose his scent because it started to pour down rain and soon I lost his scent and emotions completely. I growled in frustration then I heard my phone go off,**

" **What?" I asked.**

" **Major, to find the Princess of Darkness, you must become a veggie vamp" my Captain Peter says to me.**

" **When will this happen Captain?" I demanded him.**

" **Soon" was all he said before hanging up on me.**

" **Damn his Yoda" I said.**

 **Skip 17 years**

 **BPOV**

 **Hi, my name is Isabella (Bella) Swan, my parents are Charlie Swan and Reneé Dawyer. I am 17 years old, I have long blond hair with green tips, my eyes are blue and I am tall for my age. I am on my way to my dad's house because mom wants to travel with her new husband Phil. I'm not too excited for the change but I'm hoping this will do me some good.**

 _ **19 hours later**_

 **I was finally at Seattle Airport and I saw that Charlie was waiting for me at the baggage claim.**

" **Hey, Bells, how are you?" Charlie asked me and I smiled slightly at him.**

" **I'm good dad, you?" I answered him.**

" **Not too bad still working like crazy and fishing with the guys." Charlie says and I nod in response and got my bags and we started to walk to the parking lot. The only thing I hate is riding to the police cruiser and I hope that I don't have to ride in it to school either. When we got to the house I noticed a really nice black impala 67, I looked at Charlie to see what he would say.**

" **I got this for you Bells so you didn't have to ride around in a police cruiser." Charlie said awkwardly and I squealed in happiness and jumped out of the car and ran over to the impala. I was thinking of a name and then it came to me Baby.**

" **I will name her Baby" I told my dad and he just rolled his eyes. For the rest of the night I unpacked everything and put them away. I grabbed my stuff to do my nightly routine and I wanted to get to bed so I can wake up early for school.**

 **Next Day**

 **When I woke up I went to my closet and grabbed a tight blood red blouse, black skinny jeans, and silver heels with gem toes. I brushed my hair but left it down and I put on black eyeshadow, red liquid eyeliner, and rose red lipstick. I grabbed my bag and went down and put some bread in a toaster to make a quick breakfast. When I had my breakfast I went out to my car and started to head to school. Once I was at the school I got out of my car and went to the main office. I saw that it was a bright orange, plants everywhere, and it was really hot in here. I saw an older woman with short red hair, I cleared my throat so she would notice me.**

" **Oh hi dear, how may I help you?" she asked me.**

" **Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter" I tell her politely.**

" **I have your things right here, here's a map, a slip for your teachers to sign just bring it back at the end of the day, and my name is Mrs. Cope." She said, I nodded and said thanks then I went out the door to go to my first period class.**

 **Skip to lunch**

 **I was sitting at a table with a girl from my geometry class and some of her friends. I was just listening to those around me when I saw five beautiful people come into the cafeteria.**

" **Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me.**

" **Those are the Cullens and Hales, they stay to themselves. The blonde girl is Rosalie and she's with the big guy Emmett. The short pixie is Alice and she's with Edward the bronze haired guy, and the only single guy is Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain." The girl said and I nodded to her and I looked at the one she pointed out as Jasper and when our eyes met I felt a connection with him. I kept staring in his eyes until he broke eye contact with me.**

 **JasPOV**

 **When I entered the cafeteria I smelt a scent that I lost long ago but I kept my thoughts cleared from Edward because this would mean I'll be able to leave the Cullens once and for all if this is truly who I think it is. I looked around and when I heard Jessica point each of us out I looked at her table and made eye contact with the new girl, Bella. I instantly felt a connection and my beast yelled,**

" _ **My Mate!"**_ **I was shocked but I agreed that Bella was indeed my mate. When she got up to leave I noticed how she looked like someone I used to know. I got up and went after her so I could meet her.**

" **Excuse me ma'am can I ask you something?" I asked her when I knew we wouldn't be overheard.**

" **Ask away" she said.**

" **Why don't you look like Chief Swan?" I asked because she looks nothing like Charlie.**

" **I don't know Charlie just said this was how I was born" she said to me.**

" **Can you turn around?" I asked. I heard her sigh and she turned and I saw why she seemed so familiar,**

" **Lilith" I breathed. She looked at me confusedly and I decided to be honest with her.**

" **Bella are you adopted?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.**

" **I don't know but the signs are obvious" she said.**

" **What happens if I ask to get a blood sample and I can find if you are his blood daughter or not?" I asked her.**

" **Fine" she said.**

" **Don't worry if you are I may know your real parents" I say to her. Bella nods and I decided to introduce myself,**

" **Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Jasper Hale" I said and held out my hand to shake in greeting.**

" **Bella but I have a feeling that's not my true name" she said to me and I looked at her while I nodded my head.**

" **I don't know but I have a feeling your life will change drastically." I tell her than I let her know I have a call to make.**

" **Speak" Joker demanded.**

" **Mr. J, I believe I found Lilith, she has more of Harley's looks than anything else and she just started here at Forks High." I tell him.**

" **HAHA, I can't believe my Princess is now all grown up. I will send James and his coven to see to it she also gets here safely." Joker says.**

" **Ok and I also have some more news"**

" **Which is?" the Joker said.**

" **Lilith is my mate" I say quickly and I waited with baited breath and for the threats that will surely come.**

" **You will bring her here and we will discuss this more in depth." he says before hanging up. I sigh with relief and I went back inside to finish the day out.**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter anyway you know what to do! I will try to do shout outs when I can but I won't always be able to anyway until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I would've done a shout out but there were so many responses I don't think I would've been able to get everyone because it was a long list. But I do want to say thank you to everyone for your support it does mean a lot to me. Also a warning I'm sure you noticed the rate change and that will be because of a plot twist there is another A/N where it changes just a warning now. Anyway onto the story!**

 **Joker- I think you forgot something.**

 **Me: *thoughtful look* Nope I don't think I did.**

 **Joker: *Pulls out gun* Oh but you did any last words before you die?**

 **Me: *gulps* I don't own Twilight or Suicide Squad! Please Mr. J, don't shoot!**

 **Joker: *Puts gun away* that's better.**

 **Me: *sighs***

 **Chapter 3**

 **JPOV**

 **When I got the call from the Major I knew that he has found a lead that turns out Lilith is not only at his high school but also his mate. I couldn't wrap my head around that my babygirl was now grown and will be mated soon. I went to find Harley in the training room with Deadshot.**

" **Baby, I heard from the Major" I said to her. She immediately stopped sparing giving Deadshot a chance to defeat her but she just grabs her bat and hits him in the gut. Deadshot groaned but otherwise didn't try to go after Harley again,**

" **What did he say?" Harley asked me.**

" **Major said that Lilith goes to Forks High and she is also his mate" I told her.**

" **My baby is alright" she cries and I just hold her close to me and let her cry out her relief. After about ten minutes Harley calmed down and dusted herself off went to grab her bat and came over to me.**

" **Let's go and call a meeting with everyone" Harley said. Once everyone was in my office I sat behind my desk while Harley was behind me.**

" **I have you here today to give you the news that Lilith might've been found. The Major called me about 20 minutes ago to inform me of what he has found. Lilith is living in Forks, Washington with her "dad" and she goes to Forks High. From what Major has told me she already has her suspicions and looks like Harley but with a few of my features. I want you Flag, to get ahold of James and his coven and send them to Forks so they can bring Lilith and Major back here. Tell him it needs to be done before Summer comes and if he needs to kill whoever gets in his way." I tell Flag and he nods then leaves the office to make his calls.**

" **Once, Lilith knows her true self I am going to train her so she can protect herself and I want all of you to show her everything ya'll know. I know once Major changes her into a vampire he will make sure she is in control of her bloodlust then I will change once she's settled but that is up to all of you." I told them and I felt Harley's hand tighten around my shoulder and I looked up at her in concern.**

" **I think it would be best if all of us change, especially with Batman always trying to kill one of us or send us to prison." Harley said gravely and everyone nodded. When we went over other reports my phone went off so I answered it,**

" **Speak" I said.**

" **Mr. J, I took a thing of blood from Bella, well Lilith and some of yours and Harley's and did a test. Bella is really Lilith and she will find out tomorrow when I see her at school. My brother Peter also informed me that something major will change her as well. I will bring her when James arrives." Major said in the phone. I started to laugh and everyone was confused but Harley she was looking at me with hope and I got up from my chair and went to her.**

" **Thank you Major, I will await your arrival." I told him then hung up the phone. I felt tears cloud my eyes when I looked at Harley.**

" **Bella is our babygirl, Major just did some tests and they came out positive. Lilith doesn't know yet but she will." I said and kissed Harley on this lips.**

 _A/N: I don't know how you guys will like this but sorry for those that love when Charlie does adore Bella. This will be abuse and sexual abuse but it won't be graphic at all but if it is I'm sure you'll notice the rate change._

 **Meanwhile at the Swan House**

 **LPOV**

" **Isabella come here now!" I hear a drunk Charlie call. I didn't want to go to him because ever since I arrived here Charlie has started drinking and abusing me but I swear I am also going crazy. I take pleasure when someone else is hurt when it's not me, I laugh when they are bleeding. I make my way downstairs very slowly and when I finally put my foot on the last step I felt Charlie grab my hair and pull me away from the stairs and put me on my knees. At this point I was feeling all of the beatings from yesterday and the day before. All I wanted was out and I didn't know how to get out of this, I just wished my new friend Jasper was here to save me. Soon I see Charlie's dick in my face but I refuse to do anything that he wants me to do. Charlie didn't like that so he forced me on my back, ripped all of my clothes off and then shoved himself into me. By this time I was crying and in so much pain.**

" **Please don't do this" I begged him but Charlie wasn't having any of that.**

" **Shut up you little bitch" Charlie gnarled out. I have no clue where my loving father went, I bit my lip each time Charlie did a very painful thrust, when I felt a weird sensation bubble in my stomach Charlie moaned out,**

" **Cum for me you little slut" I didn't like this feeling at all and I wished Charlie didn't do this to me. I was trying to hold in my sobs at this point especially when Charlie wanted me to lick him but I again refused to do it so he beat me until I had too many broken bones. When I thought it was finally all over I felt something enter my ass and I cried out in pain but got slapped in the head for it. After a while I just blacked out from all the pain but before I thought I heard a door burst open but I can't be too sure.**

 **JamesPOV**

 **My Mate Victoria and friend Laurent just arrived at the border of a town called Forks when we were met with another vampire. I pulled Victoria close to me when I saw it was a male,**

" **I am here to give you Lilith's scent, I would go to her house and get her myself but I have to keep appearances up with the animal drinkers." the person said.**

" **Name" I demanded. I don't think he liked that very much because he growled at me in warning.**

" **Major Jasper Whitlock also known as the God of War." he said and I immediately apologized for my rude behavior.**

" **Don't let it happen again and if anything happens to Lilith you not only answer to the Joker but you also answer to me because she is my Mate." Major growled to us.**

" **Yes sir, we understand completely and I'll have Victoria carry her so she doesn't have another male's scent on her." I told him because I can tell he didn't claim her yet. Jasper nodded handed me a blouse and left.**

" **Let's go the sooner we get her the sooner we can reunite her with her parents." I said. I smelled the blouse and it smelled like chocolate and roses. When I had the scent I handed the blouse to Victoria and started to run in the direction of the smell. We came upon a house that has an black impala 67 and a police cruiser in the driveway. The smell was really strong here plus my tracking senses went off at this house. I was about to tell the other two how we should approach this but we heard a terrified scream and a slapping sound so instead of telling the others we should plan this out I ran for the house a burst open the door. The sight I saw was horrible, there was a young woman who looked to be 17-18 laying on the floor naked with bruises littering her body, blood everywhere, and an older man who looks to be in his 40s taking her from behind. I can tell she was passed out, I ran over to the man because he didn't even stop when I bursted into his home and ripped him away from the young lady.**

" **Damn, if you wanted a turn you could've waited until I came in her tight ass" the man said. I was so disgusted with this man that I decided to play with him a little bit though it had to also be quick.**

" **I am married and I wouldn't do that to the young lady either" I growl to him. I then broke his hands, legs, feet, ripped his dick clean off, and I bit his neck and drained him of all of his blood. I looked over at the other two and I saw Victoria held the young lady close to her and had a blanket on her.**

" **We should call the Major and inform him of went on before we leave with her" Laurent said. I nodded in agreement and ran to where his scent ends which is at the very outskirts of town I saw him come out of the house and come over to me.**

" **Report" he demands and I tell him everything that happened when I got to the house I went into a submissive pose while he was like this.**

" **Get her out of here and I'll make sure that everything is taken care of before I leave." Jasper said before he went back inside. I sighed and did as I was told and went to get Lilith and reunite her with her true family.**

 **A/N: Hey! So I hope you liked this chapter and again sorry for turning Charlie evil but you'll find out why I did this in the next chapter. Anyway review, favorite, and follow! Until next update! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So happy Independance Day! I've gotten a lot of followers, favorites, and reviews for the last chapter. I know someone mentioned how Jasper should've been more concerned about Lilith and that's because he didn't know she was in danger with Charlie and for the record there was a warning before the rape scene so whoever didn't read that go back and see because I put the warning before hand I just didn't mark it as AN because the text wasn't in bold. Anyway, now onto some shout outs since I have a long list each person will get a shoutout each chapter.**

 **Shoutout to:**

 **anjeliqueblack**

 **Soagirlforever**

 **Free-falling 132**

 **Tina10497**

 **Cheshires-Ace**

 **LelaSparrow**

 **Thank you guys for the support and I hope ya'll like this chapter coming up. There will be more shoutouts as well for the next chapter I have every name written down to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Suicide Squad**

 **Chapter 4**

 **JasPOV**

 **After James called me to let me know that Lilith has been raped I told him to take her because I needed to cool down but that won't happen since my mate is hurt. I followed their scents to the Swan house and saw Charlie was dead. I set the house on fire to make sure our tracks were completely covered and ran at full speed to find my mate.**

 **When I finally caught up to my mate and James I let out a roar when I felt her emotions. I felt pain, anger, sadness, and self-worthlessness. James heard me and turned around and quietly told his mate to put Lilith down on the ground gently. When they stepped away I went to pick up Lilith and held her close to me. I started to purr to her and whisper to her that everything will be alright now. After a while Lilith fell asleep in my arms so, I gently got up and looked over at James.**

" **Thank you for saving her. If you didn't already kill that Bastard I would've done it myself. Now let's go and see Joker because no doubt he will want to know what happened." I said taking the lead.**

" **No problem Major, Victoria will stop somewhere to get your mate some clothes so we don't take her to her parents naked." I just nodded and started to run in the direction that Gotham is in.**

 **LPOV**

 _Dream_

 _I saw a baby and the people I saw wasn't Charlie or Renee but someone familiar. The man had green hair, silver teeth, and tattoos on his face and chest. The lady next to him had blonde hair but each side the tips are blue and pink._

" _Puddin, you and I made a wonderful baby. When would be the correct time to teach her how to fight?" The lady said._

" _I want her to start learning while still young but to where she can still have a proper childhood." The man says. I wanted to go over to the couple but my feet wouldn't move and then the scene changed. The baby was in the bassinet when a someone in all black came into the room and picked her up. The baby started to cry and the man that I figured out was the father came rushing in trying to save the child when he was almost shot. Someone got into the way and when he paused I saw it was Jasper._

 _End dream._

 **I woke up with a jolt and I felt so much pain that I cried out. Soon I felt someone near me and I tried getting up and running away.**

" **Darlin' it's Jasper, you're safe" he said. I looked over and there sat Jasper holding my hand and letting me know that I am safe. I started to cry when I remembered what happened. Jasper just held me until I calmed back down.**

" **Bella, I have some news for you." Jasper said. I looked at him and nodded,**

" **You were indeed adopted but your birth parents are not on the correct side of the law." Jasper said. I couldn't believe it. It's true I'm adopted and if my birth parents are able to help me then I don't care if they are criminals.**

" **Who are my parents?" I asked quietly.**

" **The Joker and Harley Quinn" Jasper answered.**

" **My true name?" I asked.**

" **Lilith Aella Quinn" Jasper answered. I couldn't believe my parents are the famous criminals.**

" **I want to meet them, I don't care if they are good or bad. After what happened with that man I would take anyone as my father." I said. Jasper nodded and told me to get ready because we are an hour away from Gotham City.**

 **I saw that someone has gotten me the type of clothes that I liked along with the make up. I pulled out black skinny jeans with an emerald shirt that clung to my body, a pair of black boots, and I just put on black and red make up to keep things simple. I kept my hair down but put a scrunchy on my wrist just in case I wanted to pull my hair back. Once I was ready Jasper came back into the room and had me eat a quick breakfast before leading me out of the room and down a flight of stairs to get to his car. Once in his car and driving I thought back to what Charlie did and I still can't believe he changed. I wanted to rip him into pieces but couldn't without having new id. I just hope someone killed him for me. The drive was quiet and Jasper held my hand and was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with him thumb. I was looking out the window when we pulled up to a club. I turned to look at Jasper and raised an eyebrow.**

" **You know I'm underage right?" I asked.**

" **Yes but your parents own this so you are allowed in anytime you want." Jasper said. I smiled at him and got out of the car.**

" **Major Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said. The guy at the door let us in right away. Jasper started to lead me to the elevator that was on the other side of the club. I was a little nervous meeting my parents but I was more excited then anything. Jasper was still taking the lead when we came to an office. Jasper knocked on the door.**

" **Come in" a male voice said. We went into the office and I saw a guy sitting behind a desk. I went in a little after Jasper and when I looked at the man I knew instantly that he was my father especially after my dream. I looked at Jasper and quietly asked if this was my father. He nodded to me to confirm what I thought. I ran at my dad and said,**

" **Daddy!" I maybe 17 but a girl always needs her father.**

" **Lilith" dad said I nodded against his neck while letting the tears flow.**

" **Go get Harley" daddy said to Jasper. Once I finally calmed down I was still in daddy's lap when the lady from my dream came in.**

" **Puddin?" She asked.**

" **My Queen our princess is finally home where she belongs." I looked at her and saw that she must have been my mom.**

" **Mom" I said and got up and hugged her. She started to cry when she realized that I was her daughter. After Harley calmed down she guided me to dad and he had me tell him everything about my life. When I started about the rape I knew they were gonna be pissed. I was able to get through the rest of the story without needing to be calmed down too much. Both Harley and Joker were quiet and then the Joker grabbed a gun and turned to Jasper.**

" **Where is Charlie?" Joker asked.**

" **Dead, James killed him and I set the house on fire." Jasper answered.**

" **Good because I would've made sure he died a very painful death." Joker said. Jasper nodded and then the Joker led us to an apartment upstairs. The apartment was really big it screamed Joker and Harley just by their styles. I was excited to finally be somewhere where I fit in even if it meant killing I would do it.**

" **Mr. J I'm going to go hunting call if you need anything." Jasper said. Joker nodded and led me to a room,**

" **This is yours you can do as you please." He said.**

" **Thank you so much" I said hugging him.**

" **We will be down in the club so come down whenever and also I'll buy you clothes that fit for you." Joker said.**

" **Ok" I said simply my parents left to do what they needed to do before opening up the club. I looked around my room, the walls are a royal blue, the bed is queen size with black bedding on it. My dresser was simple but when I walk to find the closet it turns out to be a walk in closet. I was blown away and even though I half heartedly hated shopping I couldn't wait to fill this up. Before I went to take a shower there was a knock on my door.**

" **Come in" I said.**

" **Pumpkin, I brought you some clothes and night clothes until your father buys you some clothes." Harley said coming into the room.**

" **Thanks mum, I am just going to take a shower and go to bed I had a very long few days." I told her.**

" **Thanks fine just so you know we will be down there if you can't sleep." I nodded and smiled at her. Harley left the room and I picked out some night clothes and went to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. I sighed as the hot water hit my body. I washed my hair and body rinsed and then finished getting ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.**

 **Hey guys! So here's the chapter and the reunion ya'll have been waiting for. So, I know Harley mentioned it would be a good idea to turn into a vampire but let me know should they all turn into vamps and forever reign chaos or let Lilith be a vampire and her parents die. Let me know because once Jasper tells her the truth she will surely want to change. Until next update!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I don't know what's all going on for schools but as far as I know my school is currently doing a walk out. I'm writing this for the 17 viticims in the school shooting since I didn't do the walkout due to dealing with other things but I do support the walkout and I'm upset I couldn't do it but I hope something comes about when the politicians or news catches wind of the schools doing this. I pray for the families of these victims and hope the person that did the shooting was caught. Spread the word and for those that didn't do the walkout at their school there's no harm in it just show your support differently. That's why I wrote this and hope word gets around about what happened.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, it's been a while and I'm sorry for that and I have gotten so much support for this and I do have some shoutouts for this:

Bayluv

romonalisa

Sinna88

Mditty123

SambellaZan

darkangel10212

 **Chapter 5**

 **JPOV**

 **Even though I was away from the club I could still feel Lilith's emotions and was glad to know she was safe and happy. I still couldn't believe that Charlie ruined her the way he did and am happy James came through and didn't kill her. I know that once Lilith is awake and ready to hear the truth about my past along with why I was there the night she was kidnapped but didn't help out right away. I sighed and figured I'd take it as it comes either from Joker or Harley but I knew one of them would find a way to try and kill me if they thought I would hurt their little princess. Once I had my fill of human blood I took off back to the club and awaited for the Joker and Harley to come up to the club. Once they finally closed up they came to the apartment and saw that I was there standing guard in front of Lilith's room.**

" **Mr. Whitlock, once my daughter wakes up I want to hear your full story and I even mean how you became a vampire. I would also love to know how you came across us the night Lilith was taken." Joker told me.**

" **Of course, I'll gladly share my story and what it also means to be mated. I will offer something since all three of you will know about my kind but that can wait once Lilith is awake." I told them. They nodded and went to their room and to say the least it was a long two hours with lust hitting me bringing me to my knees. I eventually slowly started to make them tired because they needed rest especially if they really wanted to hear my story in the morning.**

 **BPOV**

 **Next Morning**

 **I felt the morning sun on my face so, I turned over onto my side to try and sleep in more when I remembered what happened the last couple of days. I sighed and got up to get ready for the day. I noticed that I had more clothes then I did the day before and thought that it was all up to the Joker. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, red tank top, leather jacket, black heels, and my jewelry consisted of black hoop earrings, a blue teardrop necklace, and a blood red ring on my finger. I got dressed and went out to find something for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen I saw that mom and dad were both there along with Jasper. I smiled at them and grabbed something quick to eat,**

" **Good morning Princess" Dad said.**

" **Good morning daddy and mum" I said to them.**

 **Mom beamed at me and then turned to Jasper,**

" **It's time to tell us your tale, Lilith what he says may sound crazy but remember that you live with crazy now and what he says it true." Mum told me. I nodded my head and listened while Jasper gave us his tale. I couldn't believe that he was a vampire and was turned for the newborn wars in the South. When Jasper went silent dad turned to him,**

" **Why were you at here the night Lilith was kidnapped?" Now that had my attention so I waited to hear the answer myself.**

" **Well Sir, I was in the city for huntin' when I heard you yelling at Batman so I came to investigate. I am not the best at tracking so that's when I lost sight of Lilith but my second in command knew what happened and told me I had to be a house husband for a pixie vampire. I wasn't happy since I knew your daughter was in trouble and I didn't want to fail you but as time went on Peter would let me know of anything that could help but most of the time none of his ideas worked. After a while I lost all hope that Lilith would be alive until me and the Cullens moved to Forks and two years later Bella Swan shows up. I felt a pull to her and that's when I looked at her fully and saw she was your daughter. That's how we are here in the now, I'm truly sorry I couldn't track her sooner but when I didn't have human blood for a long time my gift and tracking abilities started to weaken." Jasper told us. I was floored and couldn't believe what he was saying, I knew I felt a pull towards him but what does that mean for us? I walked over to Jasper and sat down near him,**

" **Thank you for telling us everything Jasper and I'm sure over time everything will work out. Now what was it that you also needed us to know?" I asked him.**

" **Well Darlin', I need to know if you guys will change into vampires and if you say yes then I'll need to explain a couple of things to you." Jasper told us. I knew I wanted to turn but I didn't want to loose my parents since I did just get them back thanks to Jasper. Joker was the first to answer,**

" **Well Jasper, I know Harley and I spoke about it so our answer will be…"**

That's it for this chapter! Until next update review, pm, favorite, or follow me! Love ya! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Hey ya! So sorry not sorry about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but come on! I couldn't resist it anyway hehe. Anyway to the shoutouts:

EsmeCullen237

Tee Tee681

KishuMai

.9

magnificent dragoness

Purplekey1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Suicide Squad or any songs in the story

Chapter 6

BPOV

I looked to my father as he grabbed my mom's hand, I couldn't wait to hear what he will say.

" Well Jasper, I know Harley and I spoke about it so our answer is that we will turn so, we can still be a family and because we don't want to lose our princess so soon after getting her back." I gasped not expecting them to actually turn and I got really excited and jumped up to hug them both.

"I can't believe that you guys will change with me! What about the rest of the squad?" I asked them. Dad gave me one of his more relaxed smiled but added a crazed laugh as well,

"They will be changed as well" I was so excited the hear that because the rest of the team have become part of my family. I turned to Jasper and answered his original question,

"Yes I would love to be changed but I want to wait till I'm 19 since it'll be closer to your age." I told him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Darlin'" Jasper answered with a smile. After that the meeting ended and we went to the training room so Dad can teach me all that he knew about protection and killing someone else. I know the old me hated this type of thing but now I love it, the craziness and darkness it apart of me. I know I'm like mom in that way but I couldn't wait to see what will happen now that I'll be changed and so will everyone else in my family. Once training was over I went to my room and started my YouTube playlist and started to sing to the song.

 **Losin Control**

 **Russ**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

 **She's falling but she doesn't think you'll catch her**

 **Cause her last relationship was a disaster**

 **Accusations everyday she didn't know why**

 **All her calls would be ignored he's on his own time**

 **Shoulda' ended it before it started**

 **All she ever got was broken hearted**

 **He was cheating on her tryna' flip it**

 **Back on her like a victim**

 **Now she's all alone and starting over**

 **Now she's got baggage on her shoulder**

 **But the new guy really loves her**

 **She loves him but she doesn't trust herself anymore**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

 **Despite her past she can't help the attraction**

 **He tells her that he's nothing like the last one**

 **He redefines in every way what love is**

 **She fell for him and hasn't gotten' up since**

 **Every now and then she goes off though**

 **Beating on his chest like a bongo**

 **He understands she's coming from a hurt place**

 **Answers all the questions on her survey**

 **Doesn't get jealous, doesn't break trust**

 **Doesn't call a hoe after hang ups**

 **Gives her everything she ever wanted**

 **And even though she still feels haunted**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

 **She's fallin' in love now**

 **Losin' control now**

 **Fightin' the truth**

 **Tryin' to hide**

 **But I think it's alright girl**

 **Yeah, I think it's alright girl**

When that song ended I couldn't help but let the tears fall since I've been through so much. Not many people know of my full relationship with my adopted mother's husband, he was worse than Charlie. I have all kinds of scars both physical, mentally, and spiritually, thanks to both men I really can't stand guys being so close to me. For whatever reason I feel completely normal around dad, Deadshot, KC, and Diablo. Jasper more so because he is my mate and will change once I'm 19. Another song came on and I saw it was once of my favorite one.

 **"Dancing Queen"**

 **By, Abba**

 **You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life**

 **See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen**

 **Friday night and the lights are low**

 **Looking out for the place to go**

 **Where they play the right music, getting in the swing**

 **You come in to look for a king**

 **Anybody could be that guy**

 **Night is young and the music's high**

 **With a bit of rock music, everything is fine**

 **You're in the mood for a dance**

 **And when you get the chance...**

 **You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen**

 **Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine**

 **You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life**

 **See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen**

 **You're a teaser, you turn 'em on**

 **Leave them burning and then you're gone**

 **Looking out for another, anyone will do**

 **You're in the mood for a dance**

 **And when you get the chance...**

 **You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen**

 **Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine**

 **You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life**

 **See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen**

I didn't realize I had an audience until I heard clapping and whistling, I turned around and saw everyone standing at my door.

"Darling you should sing in the club!" Mom said to me. I smiled at her and nodded letting her know that I agreed.

"Ok, I'll just find some songs that I could sing while everyone dances." I told her. Mom squealed and jumped up and down.

"Good can't wait to see what you sing!" With that everyone left in a flurry of excitement.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time I was overworked and then I had to settle into college life. Anyway, let me know any songs you want in the next chapter and I'll make sure I say who gave them to me. Follow, Favorite, pm, or review. Until next time!**


	8. Poll

Hey guys! So I'm in the process for updating this story but I want your help. I have a poll set up for this story and I'd love it if everyone votes on what they think will work best for the chapter. I have songs written down but I wasn't sure how I would go about the chapter yet. Anyway, any questions, let me know via pm! Until I update soon!


End file.
